Love or Lust?
by Shegocool
Summary: Find out what happens when Anna's past is revealed to her fiance Terrence when her ex boyfriend Jason saves her.


Love or Lust  
  
It was a cold winter's night. Anna was sitting in her apartment, with her fiancé, Terrence, Terry for short. Anna was a cute young lady, of about 25 years. She's about 5'5", long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears contact lenses. Terrence was a man of about 27 years. He was about 5'10", blue eyes, and blond hair.  
  
Terry: Sweetie, we need some stuff from the supermarket.  
  
Anna: And?  
  
Terry: And you're the woman, you do the food shopping.  
  
Without another word, she obeyed Terrence. She walks to the store, and was a block away from her apartment, when three big guys jump her.  
  
Thug #1: Where're you heading sweetheart?  
  
She starts to run, when the other two thugs grab her. She tries to break free, and the head thug slaps her, then punches her. Suddenly, a tall man in all black comes to her rescue. He takes care of business, and the thugs disappear. Anna was lying on the ground badly bruised. She had scrapes all over her. The man approaches her. He was 25 as well. His name is Jason.  
  
Jason: Anna, are you alright?  
  
Anna: Define alright. Wait. How do you know me?  
  
Jason: You don't remember me?  
  
Anna: Oh my gosh! Jason?  
  
Jason: That's me. Come on; let's get you home.  
  
He picks her up, and she blacks out. He takes her to her apartment, and knocks on the door. Terrence answers the door.  
  
Terry: What the hell happened? Jason: Anna was mugged by three big men.  
  
Jason brings her in, and lays her on the couch. Jason was a white man, of 6'4", 160 pounds, brown hair, and brown eyes. Terrence gets some ice, and hands it to Jason. Jason kneels down beside her, and gently places the ice on her head. She wakes up.  
  
Jason: I told you I'd take care of you.  
  
Anna: Why haven't you called since the last time I saw you?  
  
Jason: I'm not a phone person, remember?  
  
Anna: Oh, right.  
  
Terry: Who is this character?  
  
Jason: An old college friend. And you are?  
  
Terry: Her Fiancé.  
  
Jason: I didn't know you were engaged Anna?  
  
Anna: Uh, yeah.  
  
Jason: I should go.  
  
Anna: No! Stay, please?  
  
Jason: I couldn't. I don't want to impose.  
  
Anna: If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead.  
  
Terry: I don't believe this.  
  
Anna: What? If it weren't for you, Terrence, I wouldn't be in the condition I'm in.  
  
Terrence walks out the door.  
  
Jason: I'm sorry about that.  
  
Anna: You're sorry about the truth? Don't be ridiculous.  
  
Jason: So, how long have you guys been going out?  
  
Anna: Two years.  
  
Jason: Does he treat you well?  
  
Anna: No.  
  
Jason: Then why are you still with him?  
  
Anna: This is one thing I can't get out of.  
  
Jason: Why not?  
  
Anna: He threatened to kill me if I left him.  
  
Jason: So you don't love him?  
  
Anna: It started out as love, now it's a dictatorship. It's worse then what we were. At least you showed me respect.  
  
She takes the icepack off. He takes her hand. He kisses her gently on the lips. She gazes into his dreamy eyes.  
  
Anna: And what's worse, he beats me when I disobey him.  
  
Jason: How did you meet him?  
  
Anna: At a club. We hit it off really well, and then a year later, he started abusing me.  
  
Jason: I wish I never left you. You know you could have him arrested right?  
  
Anna: I'm afraid.what if he gets out?  
  
Jason: I guess you have a point. I really wish I never left you had I known this was gonna happen to such a sweet girl like you.  
  
Anna: You can tell that I still love you, huh?  
  
Jason: Yup. I've been thinking about us getting back together, that's actually why I sought you out, Anna. But now that I know you're engaged, that will never happen.  
  
She sits up on the couch. He joins her.  
  
Anna: I wish I never went out with him.  
  
Terrence comes back.  
  
Terry: You're still here?  
  
Jason: Yes, I am.  
  
Anna: I told him he could spend the night. It's the least I can do. It's late after all.  
  
Jason: I really should be going. Thanks for the offer though.  
  
Anna: Please stay Jason?  
  
Terry: The man has to go. He just said so.  
  
Anna: And where are you planning on staying?  
  
Jason: Out in the night.  
  
Anna: No, not this time. It's too cold.  
  
Jason: Only if you insist.  
  
Anna: I do.  
  
Terry: Yo baby, get me a beer, and one for your guest.  
  
Jason: I'll get it.  
  
Terry: She's the slave. It's a woman's job to serve us men.  
  
Anna goes into the kitchen. Jason follows.  
  
Jason (quietly): You may be my bitch, but not a slave.  
  
Anna: Thanks.  
  
They get their beers, and go out into the living room.  
  
Terry: So Jason, what relationship do you have with my fiancé?  
  
Jason: I'm an old friend from college. We used to be really close.  
  
Terry: Let me guess you're an ex boyfriend?  
  
Jason: Yup, she never told you about me?  
  
Terry: No.  
  
Anna: The subject never came up. I think I'm gonna go do the laundry now.  
  
Terry: Anna, sit back down!  
  
She doesn't obey him.  
  
Terry: I said sit down!  
  
Jason: That's no way to treat a lady, especially your fiancée. Anna, will you please sit down with us?  
  
He holds out a hand, and she sits down with them.  
  
Anna: So, Jason, what have you been doing with yourself all these years?  
  
Jason: I've been attending classes at Harvard.  
  
Anna: Wow! Harvard? That's great Jason. Good luck.  
  
Jason: Thanks. I'm actually going there for business, not law. So how's your family?  
  
Anna: Still there. I haven't talked to them much since I've moved in with Terrence.  
  
Jason: How about we go to dinner one night?  
  
Anna: I'd like that.  
  
Terry: What about me?  
  
Anna: What do you mean?  
  
Terry: Whose gonna cook for me?  
  
Anna: You.and how about you cook for me once in a while huh? I'm sick and tired of being treated like a fucking piece of shit.  
  
Terry: You know, things were going just fine until he came along and fucked everything up.  
  
Anna: He didn't fuck things up. You did. You fucked things up the moment you threatened me, the moment you started abusing me and calling me a slave.  
  
Jason: I should go.  
  
Anna: I'll go with you.  
  
They proceed to leave. Terry grabs her by the arm.  
  
Terry: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Anna (yanking her arm back): Away from you.  
  
They leave. Jason puts his arm around her.  
  
Anna: So where are we going? 


End file.
